


The End and the Beginning

by roobarrtrashmouth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: Moments after The Losers have cut their palms and promised to come back and kill It magic begins to take place.





	The End and the Beginning

The Losers stand in a circle hand-in-hand letting their blood mingle through the cuts on their palms, letting the magic take hold. After several minutes they begin to unclasp hands and look at one another, shyly. They had all promised to come back, It...It wasn’t gone for good, and in this moment they all mean it. They would come back and kill It for good.

Then they realize they should leave, get away from that stinking hole to the dark underbelly of Derry where It lives. Stan makes a move to leave, a shudder runs through them all. Bill blinks hard after the shudder runs through him, he reaches and motions to Stan to stop. 

“S-s-s-s-Stan, I’ll w-w-w-walk home with y-y-you.” He forces out, looking across the circle they are still standing in. Mike who is next to Stan chimes in, “I’ll come with you both, if that’s cool.” Bill smiles at Mike as they both know Stan shouldn’t be alone right now, none of them should be alone echoes in the back of Bill’s mind, “S-s-sure come on.”

Bills crosses the circle and flanks Stan and the three of them begin to walk away. As they move off Mike puts his arm around Stan’s shoulders and pulls him in close, reassuring him. BIll stops, turns to the other Losers and says, “See you all tomorrow? Let’s meet at my house, OK?” They all chime in with the various versions of, “sure thing Big Bill.” Bill looks at the remaining Losers smiles and jogs to catch up with Mike and Stan.

Richie turns, looks at Eddie, throws his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and loudly proclaims, “Eds, my love, let’s see what kind of chucks we can get into at my house.” Eddie snaps back, “Rich, I’m fucking serious that’s not my…” then he stops speaking suddenly, realizing he doesn’t care that Richie calls him by that nickname. It makes him feel wanted and safe. 

Eddie simply falls into place beside Richie as they walk towards Richie’s house. Richie drops into his British jungle explorer voice, “Come my good fellow, let’s beat a track through this jungle and get back to civilization.” Eddie turns his head to Ben and Bev and mouths “Help Me.” but smiles immediately afterwards letting them know that he really doesn’t need or want the help.

Ben and Bev are the last ones standing in the field by the hole. They can hear Eddie and Richie bickering as they make their way to Richie’s, and can see Bill, Mike, and Stan as they slowly make their way to Bill’s place. Ben looks at Bev, smiles shyly at the ground, then looks up and smiles a bit more broadly, takes a deep breath, “Can I walk you home?” Bev smiles back, giving him her usual devil-may-care and loving smile. “Yeah, you can, New Kids. Thanks.” As they carefully pick their way out of the Barrens, Bev hopes that things at home will start to get better. Hopefully now mom will finally kick her dad’s abusing ass out and the two of them can make a new start in Derry without that man in their lives. 

Ben looks at her as they walk and being the person that he is states what everyone else was thinking, but hadn’t said, “I don’t think any of us should be alone for the next few nights. What do you think Bev?” Bev looks at him and nods her head, “Yeah we shouldn’t, but I can’t…” He stops her and says, “Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out, we always do don’t we?” Yeah they always do, she thinks to herself. So long as we all stick together, we’ll be fine, I haven’t run away from a fight yet, I’m sure as hell not going to start now. She thinks to herself and smiles a bit more broadly. She slowly reaches down and takes hold of Ben’s hand, and smiles lovingly at him. 

\----

In the darkness and stench of the sewers Pennywise tries to literally pull itself back together. It is slowly drifting off to sleep but Its still hungry. If only It could stop this drifting and go back out and get those tasty morsels who defied It. But It can’t, it’s still drifting apart and getting sleepier. It can feel them, out there holding hands and trying to create magic against him. It chuckles to itself knowing that won’t work. 

So It waits for Its own magic to begin, the forgetting, the bitterness driving them apart, the end of their magic. But it doesn't, It feels something new, something out of Its control emerge. Their magic is working, they aren’t pulling apart, they are staying together, and what’s worse the strength of the seven is actually getting stronger and they aren’t forgetting. For the second time in Its long life It experiences fear. Is this really Its end? Could he be falling asleep forever? As It finally falls completely apart and returns to Its true form and drifts off to sleep It hears a deep chuckle coming from the other place. Chiding him, telling him that even though it personally may have puked up the universe, it is alive and well, while it is drifting away, slipping off to sleep. It curses the turtle, because this time the turtle may be right, it may not make it back from this.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to explore the idea that the Losers are able to create their own magic and retain their memories of fighting it. This may be the firs of a series. Don't know yet.


End file.
